


Arising

by ViolettaVie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26315173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolettaVie/pseuds/ViolettaVie
Summary: Steve Rogers wakes up.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Arising

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story a year ago. I wasn't sure if it was complete but after reading it today, I decided to share.

His waking was slow and relaxed. He felt the sun on his face and shoulders but he didn't want to open his eyes. Her touch felt better this way, soft fingers caressing his cheek. She whispered a greeting that he couldn't help smile at. Her body was close to his, over the covers, though. He took in the smell of vanilla and gunpowder. He wondered if she just got back from a mission. 

He opened his eyes, preparing to ask her, but was met with darkness. The weight of her body gone and the emptiness beside him remained. His breath hitched. He shivered at the lack of warmth. 

It's still dark outside but the digital display at his bedside glowed four forty-three. 

_Peggy._

Steve laid there and took a moment. He tried to think of anything else besides the loss. The specter of an old nightstand floated in his mind's eye, painted green, faded and chipped around the edges. There was no analog clock on top.

His eyes focused, and again he saw the present. The clock was glass, a simple sheet of rectangular glass that stood at a slight angle and bent backwards at its base. The numbers glowed blue. 

The absurdity of technology and its newness pricked at him. He took a breath through his nose.

Abruptly he stood up. It was early but Steve saw no reason not to start his day. 

He went into the bathroom and turned on the light. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust. And again he saw glass but also chrome and pewter and perfectly placed tiles and a deep whirlpool tub with jets, a spacious shower behind glass doors with a wooden bench. Plush heated towels were on a rack above the expanse of counter space with two sinks just for him. There were floor to ceiling mirrors and a private stall for the toilet. 

_This was what the future looked like._

Perhaps not all of the future. Steve couldn't imagine every American citizen living so lavishly. Maybe some of them still had an old worn down nightstand with chipped paint.  
  
He stepped into the bathroom and his feet touched nothing but warm tiles. He turned on the shower and then walked into the toilet stall to quickly relieve himself. He hesitated to flush it yet, but did it anyway because the plumbing wouldn't make the shower change temperature. 

Stark Tower. Everything functioned efficiently, perfectly.  
  
He walked towards the shower. The glass was already fogged up with steam. He shucked off his boxers, got in, and sighed with delight at the heat. He never got to enjoy showers like this before and certainly not in the army. He had to quickly wash up and towel off with how cold he got back then. But showers today, he could indulge. It was one of the better things with his new situation. 

He had to remind himself daily, that it was not all bad. He could enjoy comforts here. He was a long way from the Depression. Things changed. He had to adapt.

He breathed in deeply and almost teared up at how warm he felt. It was delicious. But if he had to choose between this comfort and what he lost… 

He bowed his head and prayed for relief as more than just water droplets fell.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you've enjoyed this story. Please leave a comment.


End file.
